How to Kill a Rathalos
by Remahlehs
Summary: Two young hunters have been accepted into the United Monster Hunters Guild and must now leave their small valley village. Join Siegmund Highbourne and Geistel Bloodthane on their journey through the vast world of Monster Hunter.
1. Chapter 1: Two Friends

Two Friends

He scanned his surroundings slowly, the moonlight reflecting off his Polished Alloy Armor. He was listening, for the sounds of the Great Jaggi. The respected leader of the birdlike predators who constantly stalked the valleys around his village. Every muscle in his body was tense. He carried a great Knight's Lance he had bought from the trader who frequented his village in the harvest season. He stood with it poised under his left arm, his shield on his strong arm, forsaking offense for a greater defense.

From the brush emerged a familiar face, it was his partner, a large man, about 6'4", with long hair that flowed down his back. He was dressed in armor crafted from scales and hides of numerous Jaggi, Jaggia, and Great Jaggi, and for his helmet he wore the head of a Great Jaggi that he had wrestled to the ground with his bare hands. He was carrying his prized Buster Sword strapped across his back.

"I haven't seen, or heard anything in hours Sieg... I don't like this", the man said,"It's almost never this quiet."

"I was just thinking the same thing," said Sieg, "It's almost as if they're watching us, waiting for us to let our guard down... stay on your toes Geistel, things could get ugly quick."

The large man nodded and disappeared back into the brush. It was only a few moments later when the sound of a hunting horn pierced the night's silence. Sieg strapped his lance and shield to his back and sprinted off into the brush in the direction of the horn. It was not long before he came across Geistel, Sword out in front of him, surrounded by many of the little birdlike creatures.

"I'm here! I count three Jaggi and two Jaggia, but there's no sign of the Great Jaggi anywhere!" Sieg shouted, unstrapping his weapons from his back and falling into a ready stance.

The creatures, noticing this new threat, backed away from the large man and adjusted to encircle them both. With a hiss, one of the smaller creatures, a Jaggi, leapt forward at the Knight. With a precision born from many hunts, he quickly rose his shield, and countered the creatures attack with a powerful thrust through it's jaw, the tip of his lance piercing through and coming out the back of the its head.

He pulled his lance out of the creature and it crumpled to the floor. Angered by the fall of their mate, the two larger creatures, Jaggia, jumped at the larger man, intending to gore him with their talons. With a speed uncommon in such a large man, Geistel brought his sword screaming in a horizontal arc in front of him, tearing through the closest Jaggia's chest mid-jump, ending its life instantly, and severing the left foot of the second. The creature screamed in pain as it tried to land, but fell to the ground, writhing in a gushing pool of its own blood. Ignoring the fallen Jaggia, Geistel turned around to see Sieg dispatch the remaining two Jaggi with two precise thrusts of his lance. He turned around, nodding triumphantly, and with one thrust, ended the maimed Jaggia's life with his carving dagger.

The two Hunters set to work carving their fallen foes. Putting the hides of each monster, along with as many scales as they could collect, into a large sack to carry back to their camp. Upon reaching their camp, they dumped their prizes into a large red chest next to the two large tents they had set up. With this done, they began to sharpen their weapons, and clean the blood from them as well.

"That sure was fun Geistel" joked Sieg, who was tired of hunting Jaggi, which had now become almost a daily request from the Guild. "Good thing I was there, or they would have made short work of you!"

"Surely you must be joking," laughed Geistel, "I did most of the work!"

"I killed three monsters, you only killed two! Maybe you should go back to grade school you big oaf!" Sieg laughed, having finished sharpening and cleaning his lance, he strapped it to his back and turned to his smiling partner.

"They were only Jaggi! I'm the one who killed the Jaggia. Surely a Jaggia is worth at least two Ja...", Geistel was interrupted by an angry howling in the woods. It was the Great Jaggi.

Sieg and Geistel quickly got up and prepared their weapons. They knew the Great Jaggi wouldn't dare attack them at their camp. Sieg glanced at Geistel, and he in turn nodded back, no words were needed, they were both ready.

They sprinted into the darkness, splitting up without a word. Sieg felt his calves burn as he sprinted through the valley foliage. Soon he came to a clearing with a dark creek trickling through it. There before him, shimmering in the light of the moon, was the Great Jaggi. He reached for his hunting horn and sounded a single note, then prepared his weapons and got ready for a battle.

Geistel, hearing the horn, sprinted towards the sound. Soon he came crashing through a few bushes into the small clearing. He saw his partner with his back to a large tree, facing down the Great Jaggi, and several of its Jaggi minions. With a great battle cry, he charged into the fray from behind, catching the predators off guard and causing them to scatter. Sieg nodded, and thrust his lance into the chest of one Jaggi that had stumbled as it fled.

The Great Jaggi, angry at this new intruder, leapt at the large warrior ferociously. Geistel was forced to raise his Sword in front of him and block the creatures attack. As he staggered back, the persistent leader followed up with a powerful hip check, catching the man off guard and sending him crashing to the floor. Sieg, seeing his partner down, charged towards the creature with his lance held steady, as if jousting, but on foot. The tip of his spear bounced off of the Great Jaggi's thick scales harmlessly, and he staggered back. Angrily the creature turned towards this second attacker and let out a fearsome howl.

Rising to his feet, Geistel wiped the dirt from his face. Seeing the creature distracted by Sieg, he heaved his massive sword over his head and brought it crashing down on the spine of the great beast with a sickening crack. Screaming in pain the creature flew to the ground, writhing in the dirt. Without wasting anytime, Sieg moved in on the downed monster and thrust his lance twice into its chest, and once through it's face, and with a defeated cry, the great leader fell still.

Seeing their great leader defeated, the remaining Jaggi minions fled into the darkness. With a sigh of relief, the two hunters looked around once more to make sure it was safe. Seeing nothing around they both put away their weapon and, exhausted, slowly began to carve at the carcass of the now dead leader. They carved both claws off of the beast, skinned it and took its hide. With the sun just beginning to rise, they set to work carving off the Great Jaggi's pride and joy, the King's Frill. Once this was done, they slowly made their way back to their camp, where they collapsed on the cots inside their tents and slept a long, well earned sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Village in the Valley

The Village in the Valley

When they awoke, the sun was high in the sky over their beautiful valley. Sunlight glimmering through the Waterfalls constant misty spray as it cascaded into the great lake upon which their village was founded.

Tanima Village was a beautiful, quiet little village that rested in the middle of Tanima Lake. It was constructed on a system of bridges and boats, with a large central bridge that stretched from the center of the village to the shore. The people of Tanima were all peaceful people, most grew crops in the fertile soils along the shores of the lake, while others sailed to-and-fro on little fishing boats, catching great amounts of the fresh water fish, abundant, in the glistening lake.

Sieg and Geistel made their way up to the gate at the entrance of the village.

"Who goes there?," called a voice from atop the gate "What business do you have here?"

"Oh just open up the gate you old coot, you know who we are," Sieg laughed, "We're too tired for this Lionel!" A head poked out over the top of the gate and flashed a bright smile.

"So another successful hunt ey boys?" called Lionel, the old man who was in charge of watching the gate, "You know when I was your age I would do it in half the time, with my carving knife!"

"You're full of it old man," Geistel chuckled. "Everyone knows you've never touched a blade in your life!" The old man slowly rose the wooden gate. Sieg and Geistel walked across the threshold and started their way down the central bridge, calling back behind them "We brought an undamaged King's Frill this time!" The old man smiled to himself at this as he lowered the gate back into place.

Reaching the end of the long bridge, they stopped to look around.

"Should we report immediately to the Guild?" asked Sieg. Geistel nodded, and they both made their way across the criss-crossing maze of bridges from boat to boat until they finally reached the large boat that the Hunters Guild had established as a base. Sieg approached the receptionist at the desk. "Siegmund and Geistel reporting a sucessful hunt." the receptionist behind the desk smiled and directed them to the back room, where the captain of the Tanima Hunters Guild Branch was waiting for them.

"I'm glad to find you boys made it back in one piece! You're the best hunters we've got here, hell, you're the only active hunters we've got!," he said, bursting into laughter, "Anyways, do you have anything to report?"

"Sir, you may not think much of it," Sieg started, "but I'm afraid the Jaggi are getting more aggressive." Geistel nodded. "The Jaggi themselves attacked us in much larger numbers, and even waited for us to seperate before they tried to attack us. The Great Jaggi led me into a clearing where he and his minions attempted to surround me. Had it not been for Geistel, I might have been in real danger."

"That is disturbing news indeed... I will have some of my men look into this." the Captain frowned. He turned around and looked out his window at the thick valley foliage across the lake. "You are dismissed"

Sieg and Geistel stepped out onto the deck of the Guild Ship and looked around them at the peaceful village. A fishermen on a small fishing canoe passed by and waved heartily to the pair. He was on his way to the village market, where fishermen and farmers gathered to sell their products. The man offered the two a ride, but they politely declined. As the fisherman continued on his way, the two hunters shook hands and parted ways, each heading for their respective homes.

Sieg lived on a small boat-house on the very south side of the village. As he made his way across the many bridges, he stopped to watch a small boat slowly approach the dock. When it came to a stop, laughter and screams erupted from the boat, as little faces and heads peeked out the window to see him. Soon a short little old lady emerged from the boat, and escorted the children to a large building atop the largest of all the boats in the village. It was the Tanima Village Children School. He smiled to himself and continued on his way.

Upon reaching his home, Sieg ducked into the curtained doorway, entering the small house. He looked around him with a quiet sigh. He approached his armor trunk, set down his trusted lance beside it, and began to slowly take off his Alloy Armor.

"Masterrrr, would you like some assistance with your armor, nya?" asked a small orange striped felyne, "I would be delighted to help Masterrr"

"Thank you Fleur, but I think I've got it." replied Sieg.

"Nyaa, yes masterr, if there's anything I can do jussst ask!" the small cat purred, and with that curled into a ball at the foot of the small mat Sieg slept on. Sieg smiled and pulled off his helmet, revealing Raven Black, shoulder-length hair, with messy bangs in the front. He had lightly tanned skin, and his face was strikingly handsome. Once he finished removing the rest of his armor, he pulled his issued Guild Uniform out of the Armor box and put it on. Closing the box and bidding Fleur good night he ducked back through the door and started on his way to the Village Market.

Geistel scanned the crowd for signs of his friend. He was miserable, he hated squeezing into the uncomfortable formal Guild Uniform, but today was a special day. Today was the day Geistel and Sieg would be recognized as a legitimate Hunting Team, with the right to make their own decisions, choose their own missions. Today was the day they had waited for their whole life.

"Hey Geistel! Over here man!" Sieg called to him, making his way through the crowd to his partner. "What do you wanna do until sun down?"

"I was hoping perhaps we could visit the armorer? I've collected a great number of materials and would like to see what I could do with them" he replied, and with that they set off towards the east corner of the village market where the black smith kept his shop. Along the way they stopped at many stalls, buying small trinkets, and some simply to strike up a conversation with the traders running them. Once they finally reached the black smith, they found him tinkering away at his anvil. A short little man, with pointed ears and a long beard that cascaded down his body.

"Aye, old man! It's your favorite customers!" called Sieg joyfully. The old man looked up and grinned at the approaching men. The old man was only ever happy when he could put his skills to the test on Hunter Equipment, but in the peaceful village of Tanima, his requests usually consisted of fixing farm equipment, or fishing hooks.

"About time you boys came back! I've been itching to test out my new hammer! It's made of pure Malachite Ore!" he crooned, "These valley bumpkins expect me to use it on their rakes and hoes, but that would be an insult! Come, come, what do you have for me today?" Geistel approached him and unloaded his pouch onto the anvil.

"I was hoping you could forge me a Rugged Great Sword," Geistel requested, "with all the Great Jaggi's we've been hunting, I've got more than enough!". The old man looked over the materials closely.

"These are good, very good, excellent eye for quality you have their young man" the old man nodded, holding a Jaggi Scale up to the fading sunlight, "Most muscle heads like yourself just go slicing up every little piece they can, and when they bring it to me, it's damaged beyond use." Geistel rose a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes, yes of course I'll do it, come back at the end of the day and I'll have it ready for you!" the old man nodded, "that reminds me... isn't tonight you two's Graduation ceremony?"


	3. Chapter 3: Midnight Festival

Midnight Festival

Laughter and singing filled the night sky. The little village of Tanima was alive with merriment. The Village Square, which was comprised of several large ships bound together by long reeds, had been cleared, and was now filled with dancing men and women. At the center of the dancing was a small clearing, where young men held great wrestling matches, in hopes to impress the watching women. The object was to throw your opponent out of the small ring in the middle, drawn in sand carried from the shores of Tanima. This was a sport extremely popular in the Far East.

Sieg and Geistel looked around them with joy; all of this was for them. This was the first time in many years a new team of hunters had been accepted as an official Monster Hunting Team in the small village of Tanima. The villagers were all proud of their hunters. The elder, an old man stooped over by age, made his way to a platform set up in the middle of the square.

"Quiet, quiet everybody, may I have your attention please!" he called in a surprisingly firm voice, "It is time to address what we have all been gathered here for. Will the two hunters in question please come to the stage to begin the ceremony?" The crowd made a path as Sieg and Geistel walked to the platform and climbed up in front of the elder. "Welcome hunters, congratulations on your recent successful hunt." The two hunters bowed. "It has been decreed by the United Monster Hunters Guild that you should be accepted into the ranks of the elite, do you accept these positions?"

Sieg and Geistel dropped to a knee before the elder and lowered their gaze to the floor. "I do", they both answered in unison.

"Then with the power entrusted in me by the United Monster Hunters Guild, I announce you, Siegmund Highbourne, and you Geistel Bloodthane, an independent team of hunters, with the right to free hunt in any of the hunting grounds around the world," he stated firmly, "and furthermore, Siegmund Highbourne, I name you the leader of this hunting team"

"I, Siegmund Highbourne, accept this highest of honors." Sieg said with awe in his voice, "we shall not disappoint you!" Geistel nodded at this, and the Elder bid them both rise. "Let the celebration continue!" The crowd erupted in cheer, and the festivities continued into the night.

"We did it Geistel!" exclaimed Sieg, "We really did it! We're full fledged hunters now!" He was ecstatic. They had been working for this since they were children. Many had doubted them, even called them fools. There was no place or need for hunters in their peaceful village of fishermen and farmers. Yet as the years went by, Jaggi began inhabiting the valley, and soon after, a small branch of the United Monster Hunters Guild was established in the little village. The two boys dream became a possibility, that possibility became a reality, and one by one, the villagers began to gradually accept their dream, even support it.

"Let's make this village proud!" exclaimed Geistel

"Aye to that!" grinned Sieg, as he raised his drinking mug towards the night sky, "To Tanima Village!"

"To Tanima Village!" Geistel repeated. They both embraced and went their separate ways into the crowd.

Sieg was immediately swept up by the giggling girls of the village and herded off towards the dance floor. Geistel, not being one to dance, went to watch the young men wrestle. Suddenly a deep voice in the crowd called out, challenging him to step into the ring.

"No, I couldn't," he began, but was interrupted by the crowd urging him on. Finally he conceded and stepped into the ring with the, undefeated, strong man of the village. A gong was struck with a resounding crash and the men squared off. Geistel's opponent came at him, ready to shove him out of the ring. With uncanny speed, Geistel ducked under the man's out reached hands and threw his full wait at the man's legs, grasping him behind the knees with his arms. He lifted the man fully off the ground and threw him with all his might out of the ring. The crowd erupted with cheers and applause.

Geistel walked over to the man and was helping him up when a young man ran into the Village Square, breathing heavily. It was the Guild Runner, and he had important news. He ran to the platform and climbed up it.

"There has been a vicious attack in the valley! The traveling merchant and his caravan were found slain along the central road," he shouted, "All villagers are to return to their homes. The two new hunters are to report to the Guild Hall immediately!" Having finished his report, the man jumped down off the platform and ran off to spread the word to those not gathered in the Square. The villagers began to panic and shove each other as they attempted to go home.

Sieg and Geistel pushed their way through the surging crowd, and met up in front of the central platform.

"You go ahead to the Guild Hall, I'll meet you there, I have to get my blade from the Smith!", and with that Geistel sprinted off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mimic Bird

The Mimic Bird

Geistel came to a slow jog as he approached the Blacksmiths hut. "Are you here old man?" he called out as he ducked through the curtained door.

"Ah Geistel, just in time young man! Your blade came out beautifully, it's one of my finest works of art!" the old man grinned, turning towards his anvil. He tenderly pulled a damp cloth off of the anvil, revealing Geistel's finished sword.

Forgetting about the brewing situation in his awe, Geistel approached the anvil and lifted the Great Sword up to the light of the furnace. The hilt was made of meticulously formed Machalite Ore. Great Jaggi Claws formed a wicked pattern above the hilt, flowing into a beautifully smelted blade made of glimmering Great Jaggi Hides fused with Machalite Ore for Sturdiness. It was truly a work of art.

"So what do you think?" implored the smith, snapping Geistel out of his reverie.

"It's amazing old man! Maybe you're not past your prime after all!" Geistel joked.

"Harr harr, very funny." the old man grumbled.

Just then a voice carried into the smithy from outside. "All villagers are to return to their homes immediately! This is an emergency!"

The old man raised an eyebrow, "Now what's all this commotion, eh?" He walked to the curtain and pulled it aside, peering out into the night.

Suddenly remembering the issue at hand Geistel buckled his Great Sword onto his back and turned towards the smith. "There's been a state of emergency declared. All I've been told is that there's been a vicious attack in the valley and the merchant has been slain. I must take my leave of you and report to the Guild Hall. You're going to have to close up shop and head home." and with that he hurried into the night and took off towards the Hunters Guild.

As he neared the Guild ship he spotted Sieg waiting for him on the bridge. "There you are you oaf! Hurry up would you?" Sieg called out. Approaching him, Geistel nodded and they both made their way into the Guild Hall."

"Siegmund, Geistel, there you are!" the Captain grumbled, "The situation is worse than we imagined! The mimic bird, Qurupeco, is the culprit behind the attack. You've never fought something like this, but I know that you're ready! I want you to show the village you deserve your newly assigned positions. Report to Tess for more details and debriefing."

The two hunters bowed and returned to the Guild Hall Lobby where Tess was waiting for them. "Heyy you two, congratulations on your new ranks!" she smiled. "This mission is an interesting one. You'll be hunting a Qurupeco. It's a quirky little monster. When it inhales deeply and its red throat puffs up, look out, it can mimic the calls of any other monster! They've even been known to trick other monsters into coming to their aid. Unfortunately this is the first time one has been spotted near Tanima so I can't tell you much else. You have all night to prepare, and are to leave first thing in the morning! Any questions?" Both hunters shook their heads no. "Alright then, you're dismissed!"

Sieg and Geistel stepped out onto the deck of the Guild ship. "Now what?" asked Geistel.

"Well for now let's go home and rest, I'll meet you at your house tomorrow?" Sieg replied, "but first let me see that Great Sword of yours!"

"Oh yeah! I'd nearly forgotten after all the excitement." Geistel said, unstrapping the blade from his back "Isn't it great? All those hunts actually payed off huh?"

Sieg took the sword from Geistel's hands and looked it over. The blade had a curious shimmer about it from the moonlight reflected off of the water. It gave the sword the appearance of liquid fire that was beautiful and surreal. Handing it back, Sieg couldn't help but feel a little jealous of his friends new weapon. Sieg had been wanting to upgrade his lance for a long time, but he needed some of the rare ore Isisium that couldn't be found in Tanima Valley. Though he had heard it was rather common in the Tundra Lands to the north of Tanima Valley he hadn't had the rights to gather there himself until just a few hours ago.

"It's a magnificent weapon, I only hope I'll be able to upgrade my lance to something of that quality" Sieg smiled. "Well before it gets too late we should get some rest, we finally get to hunt something besides Jaggi tomorrow!" he cheered. They both shook hands and went their separate ways for the night.


End file.
